The Jedi Warrior Bond - Sorcerer and Apprentice
by GM
Summary: A danger from Qui-Gon's past threatens the Jedi. Can the Warrior Bond help?


****

The Jedi Warrior Bond

THE SORCERER AND THE APPRENTICE

By

GM

* * *

INSERT:

After _JWB Edges of Darkness_ and before _JWB Always_

****

Qui-Gon's past brings him danger. Can his apprentice save him through the Warrior Bond? Will their mystic connection bring destruction to one of them?

Rated -- PG for violence, angst, intensity

The Canon according to Lucas -- based on the universe provided in the movie Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. All characters copyrights and legal details belong to George Lucas -- the highest Master Jedi of all.

email: mfuff@crosswinds.net

Disclaimer:

This is crazy! What stared out as a clear-cut, four-part story arc series has exploded into a monster serial! I don't know where it will end! So I'll try to keep a timeline going by sandwiching in these insert additions -- _clearly titling not numbering _-- where each story is placed in the continuing saga. 

****

ORDER OF STORIES

__

JEDI WARRIOR BOND 

. . . every saga has a beginning . . .

Secrets

The Path of Bonding

Connecting

Sanctuary

The Heart of Existence

Edges of Darkness

The Sorcerer and the Apprentice

Shadow on the Warrior Path

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Always

The Last Hope

The End of the Warrior Path

* * *

Coughing out the green, silty dust from his lungs, Qui-Gon Jinn wiped the sweat-smeared grime from his face and grimaced. Pacing a track in the dirt, he idly studied the patterns of lime-colored sand on his brown boots and tried to concentrate on solutions, not allowing his mind to wander. 

The Darvon people were a literal, stubborn group that had proved difficult in a peace treaty with the Comdor settlers who had taken up residence around the planet's moon. Comdors were a space-faring vagabond race and usually traveled quickly through solar systems or dominions, trading, taking what they needed and moving on. The Darvon moon, however, had proved to be rich in the mineral Tritam and the gypsies started mining the element. Darvon claimed the mineral riches as their own and the region was threatened with a space war unless mediation was accomplished. 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been unfortunate enough to be the closest Jedi available. On the insistence of both factions, the Jedi had split up, Jinn remaining on Darvon and Kenobi in space with the lead Comdor ship. At this point the dialogue had stalled and the Jedi were striving for a strategy to bring them back to at least speaking terms.

Irritated at the Darvon's, Jinn sought distance and meditation in the dusty lane outside the central conference hall of the capitol city. Unofficial citizens were not allowed in this diplomatic area, which afforded him privacy and peace. Jedi were not particularly liked here. Too close to the gypsy Comdor race, many believed. Rooted as they were in practicality, Darvons didn't hold much respect for the Force -- for something mystical that they could not see. The Jedi were negotiators out of law by the Republic Senate, not by choice of Darvons. 

Both races were not usually violent or extreme, but the situation was tense. On the planet especially, emotions were running high and the obvious feelings of anger and antagonism were hard to tune out even for a Jedi Master. Accompanying the sense of unease was the disquieting necessity of Obi-Wan so far away. Occasionally the Master and Padawan had been separated, but it was a rare occurrence and rightly so. Young Jedi apprentices were not to be left on their own. So much could happen to them. Some could get into a great deal of trouble without any prompting.

Eighteen-year-old Obi-Wan was no troublemaker. For his age he was unusually sober, diligent and uncommonly brave -- reckless -- the appellation leaped into his thoughts. He was also an eighteen-year-old Human. Susceptible to the temptations and weaknesses inherent with that condition. And alone with a civilization of gypsies? Qui-Gon was nervous and worried and he would not deny that. It would not do to mention this to his Padawan, but the irritating assignment couldn't end soon enough for the distressed, over-protective mentor.

By eighteen, his first apprentice had already taken her trials and become a Knight. Comparing apprentices -- a dangerous game. It automatically flashed a Dark shadow on his mind -- his second pupil. At eighteen the youth had already abandoned Jinn, the Jedi Order and the Force.

Remaining outwardly placid, Jinn strained to invent a solution that would solve this dilemma quickly. Images of the gypsies leaping off into hyperspace with his apprentice came to mind all too easily. He actually had nightmares of Obi-Wan receiving a binding curse -- inhibiting Kenobi from using the Force -- from the space people who -- it was rumored -- still believed in magic. 

Not that he believed the idea. Force manipulation, yes, he believed in that, both Light and Dark. They had experienced that firsthand earlier that year on Xerilum. {**JWB Edges of Darkness**} The Warrior Bond, the incredible, seemingly supernatural link that bound him to his Padawan in unique and profound spiritual, emotional and mental levels.

Aside from the extreme and exaggerated imaginings, Jinn did feel a true tremor of jeopardy on Darvon. If it was directed at the Comdors then the mission would fail and Obi-Wan would be in danger. If it was directed more specifically at the Jedi negotiators, he couldn't pinpoint it finely enough for particulars. One certainty was absolute -- he wanted his Padawan at his side as quickly as possible.

Three times already he had called Kenobi on the comm link. Restraining himself from calling again, he continued to pace and think. The comm buzzed and Jinn answered it instantly.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Master. I was just wondering if anything had changed?"

Knowing so well the tone, the voice inflection, the phrasing of his Padawan, Jinn knew Obi-Wan had felt the strained emotions of his mentor. It was a call to check on the supposedly more controlled adult. Sometimes Obi-Wan could be startlingly aware and astute in the Force and sensitivities. Many times he displayed maturity far beyond his youth. Jinn sensed the adolescent could not talk openly. So the conversation would have to be veiled in hidden meanings. A simple task with the Bond.

Linked by the incredible Jedi Warrior Bond there was very little they could not sense or feel between each other. In times of immense stress the Bond asserted itself like telepathy and empathy all rolled into one. It had saved their lives before and no doubt would again. At times like this it was a comfort and a curse. His feelings were not his own unless he made strides to shield them from his apprentice. Usually that was fine, but now Jinn wanted to protect his pupil from the anxiety of the mission and effectively block any feelings that might stray to Kenobi. At least on this side. In doing so, however, would the protection be an added danger? Obi-Wan deserved to know the worst. Qui-Gon would have to rely on the young man's experience and maturity to make good judgements. Besides, Kenobi was only a thought away.

So much for being the aloof, confident Master, he sighed. "Nothing, Padawan. The talks are stalled."

"So what's new?" Biting sarcasm. 

Jinn winced, hoping the Comdor representatives weren't listening. Obi-Wan had a sharp tongue and sometimes didn't know when to temper it. "What about at your end?"

"Empty as a space void, I'm afraid. The Comdors are not ready to talk to the Darvon." Hesitation. Clearly through their link Jinn sensed anxiety. Something was wrong. "Some people don't know the value of dialog. Do you have any instructions for me?"

It was practically a call for help. Through the Bond Jinn could sense no immediate peril or life-threatening danger, but Kenobi was distressed. Instinct told him one thing, diplomacy told him the opposite. Reaching out for the Bond, he started to clarify and sort the readings from his young one. Trepidation. Foreboding. Had Obi-Wan picked up on his discomfiture, or was he picking this up from an external source just as Jinn did? Either way, he was calling back his apprentice. If danger was just around the corner he was not leaving his eighteen-year-old stranded in space with hostiles.

__

'Obi-Wan, tell me what's wrong.'

'The Comdors are mobilizing for war. They distrust the Darvons and think a preemptive strike is in order. There are a few level heads up here, but most are too blinded by greed and the dream of riches to let a little deterrent like war bother them.' The acid tone of the thoughts turned concerned. _'I would love to be out of here when the shooting starts.'_

The report made Jinn's decision easy. They had been in wars before, but not separated. "Yes, Padawan, I have instructions." His tone was bland. The words would be enough urgency for the sharp, familiar Kenobi. "The stall in talks necessitates us conferring. Please return to the planet immediately." Silently, he admonished, '_Return with all speed, Obi-Wan, things on the planet are volatile. We will work for peace as long as possible, but I want you back here.'_

"As you wish, Master." The relief was only obvious to his ears, but underscored by their Bond. "I shall borrow a shuttle and be with you soon."

Jinn closed the link and walked back into the conference hall. They would have to rethink the strategy, but that would be easier, better, safer together than separately. Walking down the narrow, quiet corridor of the main building, Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks. A sudden cold, Dark wave of evil Force swept across his senses. Then the building blasted apart with the energy of a fireball bomb. Jinn was thrown to the ground, skidding to the wall as pieces of ceiling rained on him. He barely had time to cover his head in protection, commanding the Force to shield him as debris cascaded around him.

***

Rough hands pulled at him as Jinn resurfaced from a Force-induced cocoon of mental and physical shielding. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in the corridor of what was left of the central meeting hall. Most of the building seemed destroyed, greenish sky showing through the empty space where ceiling and high walls once stood. Resisting, he tugged away from the harsh intruders, backing away from those helping him, assessing his injuries, pleased that there was nothing more serious than some bumps and bruises. As the defenses dropped he realized the people were not helping him, but were filled with hostility toward him, attacking him.

"You've betrayed us, Jedi!"

His back to a remaining stanchion, Jinn's hand rested on the hilt of his lightsabre. "I have not betrayed you. Someone planted a bomb."

"You!" 

One angry Darvon stepped forward, seizing a chunk of debris in his hand. Throwing it at Jinn, the Master easily stepped aside to miss the projectile. Several other angry men and women threw chunks of rubble, and Jinn used the Force to sweep them away. The trick astonished the crowd, most of them shifting to fear, some to greater anger. 

The Darvon people were humanoid, generally larger and bulkier than Humans. They did not intimidate Jinn, who was of a similar size and build, but Obi-Wan, for example, was nearly dwarfed by the race, which was one reason Jinn had sent him up to deal with the gypsies. Kenobi could handle himself in such a situation even if he was at a physical disadvantage, but the Darvons were so filled with preconceived prejudices, they respected someone more of their own aspect. 

The angry mob advanced. Through the fear and anger Jinn felt something else. A Dark Force edging the population's natural suspicions. Somewhere on Darvon a Dark presence was fueling, inciting the already high level of malevolence. A Darkness was directing that malicious intent toward him.

"I was nearly killed," he reminded reasonably. "I am here seeking peace --"

One of the large, broad leaders of the mob stepped forward. "You want compromise with thieves -- space gypsies! You want to give our planet away." 

The Dark malignity strengthened. 

"Black sorcerer!" A woman in the front shouted.

Again he tried reason. "You are wasting valuable time. You could be helping your injured! I am not your enemy!"

Jinn couldn't specifically pinpoint a person or even a direction, but he could feel the Black power. An evil energy skilled, disguised and clever hovered nearby. So, there was a formidable presence here that was not just countering his work but fighting the Force. As the hate escalated so did the level of violence and people started throwing debris again. It was easily blocked, but the mood was turning extremely nasty and out of control. Waving a hand he swept away the projectiles, pushing Force-edged calm to the crowd. The animosity was too intense.

__

'Master, what is wrong?'

Obi-Wan had picked up on the danger from their Warrior Bond. _'A bomb has exploded the central hall. There is a Dark Force here, Obi-Wan.'_

'Are you all right?'

"Fine. Stay clear. A mob is convinced that I am responsible for this.'

'I'm coming for you, Master. Tornar and I are in a shuttle, we're about to land --'

'No, it's too dangerous!' 

__

'Master -- too -- "

There was a mental flash of surprise and pain from his apprentice, then nothing. _'Obi-Wan!' _

So distracted, astounded, disturbed by the sudden emotions, then the telepathic silence, his guard slipped. Two projectiles hit Qui-Gon in the chest and shoulder. Backing away, he scrambled over the debris. Distracted by the mental search for his Padawan through their Bond, defensive of the danger facing him, the elements left over in his brain scanned for the elusive touch of the Dark Side.

Leaving the crumbling hall he took to the back alleys of the central city. There was a sinister shadow over the populous. Menacing hate bubbled in the very air. Folding into a sheltered corner, Jinn concentrated on finding his Padawan. The sense of Obi-Wan's Life Force was still there, so the youngster was alive. Unconscious, perhaps, since there was no response. What had happened?

__

'Obi-Wan, talk to me!'

Jinn reached out with the Force to locate his Padawan. Touching Qui-Gon's intense probe was a Dark shade -- a counter mastery of malevolence. Someone trained and formidable in malfeasance knew he was here. Quickly Qui-Gon shut down his Force. It made him feel isolated and bereft. Worse, it impressed him that he was abandoning Obi-Wan by not expending all his energy to find his Padawan.

Luckily, there was still their Bond. Using almost no power of the Force, their link kept them completely connected. Since their nasty encounter with anti-Jedi blast bombs a few years ago, they had trained on low-Force techniques, including manipulation of the Warrior Bond. 

__

'Obi-Wan, answer me!'

A surge of Darkness and vehemence swept toward him. A very disturbed mob was coming his way. How had they found him? Darting out of the corner he ran down another alley, the shouting, outraged rabble behind him. Blaster bolts sizzled nearby. Unlatching his sabre he ignited the blade, deflecting bolts as he ran. Most of his mind was intent on escape, on getting ahead of the throng and finding a place to hide. Very little of his mind could be used to call for his apprentice, whose silence worried him more with each passing minute.

At last a faint tickle of a message touched his mind. _'Master.'_

'Obi-Wan!'

'Hurt . . . . help . . . .'

'Obi-Wan!' 

Over and over he repeated the name, but there was no answer. His apprentice was hurt and through their brief link he could sense the confusion, pain and trepidation. Now there was silence and the frustrated, anxious Qui-Gon could not get a sense of direction or status.

Planet dusk was nearly upon the city. Concealing his face in his hooded robe, Qui-Gon blended well with the crowds preparing for the chill of nightfall. Masses of people milled the streets in discontent and anger. Demonstrations against Comdors seemed to grow spontaneously at every street corner. People carried blasters and energy staffs. The mood was ugly everywhere he turned. 

At the edge of the city a fire burned. Murmurs through the crowd blamed it on a Comdor attack. Listening carefully, Jinn's skin crawled with anxiety as he heard the rumors that a Comdor ship had been shot down, the enemy pilots dead. Obi-Wan had been coming in . . . .

Coursing along with much of the main mob Jinn made his way to the outskirts of the city. On a nearby hillside a small spacecraft was shattered, in ruin, most of the split hull burning. Darvons ringed around the wreck, some taking wild blaster shots on the hulk, some throwing rocks or other projectiles. The mood was insane, unabashed hatred. And behind it all Jinn could sense a malicious purpose, a controlled conspiracy of malevolence.

As his heart ached, staring at the burning flames of the Comdor ship, Jinn wondered what had happened to his Padawan. The Warrior Bond still told him his youth was alive, but where was he? As long as he was away from here he would probably be safe.

Slipping through the crowd, Jinn wandered around the area trying to pick up a sign of his Padawan. Resting in a small indent in the rocky hillside, Jinn observed the madness below, wondering how he would reunite with his apprentice and how they could escape this mad planet. The farther away from the city and people, the clearer the psychic atmosphere. The center of the Dark Force was still in the city. Risking the Force again, he reached for his Padawan, again failing to discovery anything more tangible than the silent Life Force.

Walking back toward the wrecked ship to investigate under cover of darkness, Jinn felt the Dark presence close. Uncannily, the evil shadow seemed to be able to trace him, track him. He shut down everything but the Warrior Bond, not even placing a shielding Force around him to repel Force sensitives. 

Trying to blend in with the lingering spectators, he mingled around the edge of the crash site, still looking for a sign of Obi-Wan, but careful not to draw attention to himself. There were evil people in the galaxy who were Force attuned who had given over their wills and powers to the Dark Side. Sometimes those agents of corruptness actively sought to destroy Jedi Knights. Jinn was beginning to wonder if that was the case here. He and his apprentice had been targets of such specific ambitions before.

A large group -- almost an organized throng from the city approached. Qui-Gon drew back, staying away from entrapping crowds. A figure in a black robe led the masses to a halt close to the smoldering wreck.

"There is a black scorcher among us, my people!" The man with the sharp, high voice held up his hands. A hood obscured the face, but familiarity tingled within Jinn at the movements, at the tone. "He is responsible for the murder of your leaders. He has brought these Comdor invaders among us."

Tempted to move closer, Jinn remained patient and obscure, clinging to the teachings he often gave his Padawan. Listen, wait and learn were watchwords to live by in perilous situations. This mission was turning into a very deadly encounter and the continued silence of his apprentice made it even worse. Jinn needed to cultivate patience when action was what he craved.

"We have proof of the Jedi betrayal!" Qui-Gon stepped into a better position. He could see a corner of a long, angular face. The hate chilled him, the words scared him. "We must prepare to fight the Comdor and take back what is ours! We must fight those who threaten us! Jedi are working their trickery and magic against you! They have allied with Comdor." He held up a silver hilt of a lightsabre. Obi-Wan's lightsabre. "Here is proof, a Jedi weapon found in the wreckage of the Comdor ship! We have killed the sorcerer's apprentice, now we must find the sorcerer."

Jinn's heart twisted. He knew it was a false boast, he would have felt if Obi-Wan had died, but neither could he contact his apprentice, so there was little sense of comfort about Kenobi's condition.

The man in the black hood suddenly turned and looked directly at him, pointing a long hand in his direction. Ripples of Dark Force washed over him. To those highly attuned to the Force, Light or Dark, detection of other sensitives was second nature. Jinn had concealed his powers, but this foreboding figure felt him anyway. Or perhaps that unguarded flash of anxiety had given him away.

"It is the sorcerer! Take him alive!"

Jinn ran. Hurdling through the crowds he pushed, jumped, and shoved his way through oceans of bodies. When the people aggressively attacked he countered, using the Force, his sabre, his fists and elbows. He couldn't pause to be concerned with the damage inflicted on enemies, even if they were unarmed. Survival was his clear mission. Even with his strength and stamina, the crush of scores of bodies and weapons drove him against the rocky hillside. Cornered, with no where to go, he knew he could take a great many of these antagonists with him if he chose to fight to the death. The mysterious leader wanted him alive. If he surrendered he would live longer. Certainly that would be of more use to himself and to Obi-Wan than his death. 

Still fighting, unwilling to give up, the crowd suddenly parted. The stranger was approaching, black robe flowing, shimmering in the night. The Dark Force was strong and bitingly evil. It distracted him for a precious instant. Too late he realized someone in the crowd set off a sonic bomb. 

The sensory explosion felt like it ripped his head apart. The sabre fell from his hand and he flattened against the rocks. The Dark man pinched the nerves at his neck and with agonizing pain Jinn dropped to the ground, unconscious.

***

Shivering, chattering teeth woke him from cottony slumber. As Obi-Wan blinked his eyes open, he gripped his arms around his freezing body, yelping from the pain at moving his left arm. Gasping in agony, wide-awake, eyes snapping open, he assessed his situation while lying completely still and quiet.

First the obvious. He was injured and laying in an uncomfortable rocky grotto. Three moons shone above him in a dark sky. Darvon. He had been in a Comdor shuttle that had been shot down. The pilot and co pilot were dead along with the Comdor representative flying with him. Instincts had forced him out of the burning craft and to hidden safety. Danger was all around him. He had called out to Qui-Gon and -- and he didn't know if he even connected. His memory contained only the afflictions. No, he did remember something. The Warrior Bond had linked them momentarily -- long enough to learn Qui-Gon was in danger, too.

Startled into a new level of anxiety, he pushed all other concerns from his mind. Qui-Gon. Where was he? Was he all right? Through their Bond he called for his Master. No answer. There was a sense, an undertone of Qui-Gon's presence, but no response. That probably meant, as it had in the past, that Qui-Gon was injured. Obi-Wan could summon him from sleep. Unconsciousness was something else. 

There was, however, thankfully, no extreme distress or agony surrounding Jinn's sense, so perhaps he was only knocked out. The teen sighed. Fine thing when he could tell how perilous the situation was, or how injured his Master was, by the level of consciousness. This was all too familiar. Jedi were supposed to be mightier than this, weren't they? He and Jinn seemed to get into this kind of trouble an awful lot.

Several more times he called to his Master. Receiving no answer he shifted to a new plan. Using the Force he sensed the area was clear of any threat. Residual traces of high emotions -- anger and malevolence -- lingered. Carefully sitting up, he tried to ignore the aches and hurts surfacing with each new movement, annoyed to realize his left arm was broken.

Gazing out of his secluded alcove he saw to the right, just down the hill, was the wreck of the shuttle, now burned and glowing with dying embers. To the left the central city, some areas also smoking from flames. Had he missed a battle? Did the war start?

His first priority was survival. Assess the situation, keep out of the way of Darvons or Comdors -- everybody. Find Qui-Gon. Not easy if the Master failed to direct him. Ah, but any Jedi could find his Master through telepathy. Releasing a smug smile, he reminded himself that they had an edge. The Warrior Bond. He should be able to find Jinn without any help. As an aside he made a mental note when they got out of this mess to tell his Master that they should refine their link, strengthen it and test it. In safe, controlled exercises, not during crises.

Closing his eyes he focused. The sense of his Master was strong and familiar. Yes, he could feel it now. In the central city. What now? Should he stay to heal some of his injuries? That would waste precious time. He had to find Qui-Gon. While the wounds were painful and distracting, he could manage well enough for a while. It was more important to find his Master.

Carefully, Obi-Wan climbed down the hill, keeping his broken arm protectively wrapped in his tunic. Reaching for his utility belt, to act as a sling, he was dismayed to find the belt -- and lightsabre -- gone! Could things get any worse? Yes, so he better not even think that kind of bad luck. Focus, Qui-Gon would say. Keep your concentration on your goal. The goal was to find his Master.

Removing his torn, outer tunic, he wrapped his arm, then cradled the limb and made a slow, wary track into the city. With only his under-tunic and Jedi cloak the chill wind made him shiver in the cool night air. Hood up to conceal himself, he stayed in the shadows, warding off the crisp breeze, reaching out for his Master. Every block or so he would slink into the shadows and concentrate, focus, searching for Jinn. Near the burned out ruins of the central hall he scanned. Yes! A familiar radiance touched his mind. Qui-Gon.

In his heart he laughed with relief and delight. _'Master! You had me worried.'_

'Obi-Wan! I confess the same about you.'

The reassurance was a much-needed balm of comfort. _'Are you all right?'_

'Well, my Padawan. I sense not so with you?'

'Nothing too serious. Where are you?'

There was a pause, then a startled emotion -- distress. _'Captured, I'm afraid. Neural bands are on my wrists and ankles.'_

Neural bands. Nasty bindings to control prisoners by inflicting pain directly to their nerves. One of the few devices successful at subduing Jedi.

__

'I'm coming for you -- '

'No, Padawan, it is too dangerous.'

Kenobi flinched at the mental harshness. Disobedience to his Master was foreign to him, but neither could he allow his Master to remain a captive. The Darkness was strong and evil here and he relayed his objections to the older Jedi. 

Jinn sensed the apprehension and the question about the Darkness. Qui-Gon described the robed stranger and that there was a sinister plot afoot. Clearly, adamantly, he forbid his apprentice to step into that trap, whatever it was.

__

'Master --'

Jinn countered the debate firmly. There was little a eighteen-year-old, injured apprentice could do without his lightsabre. Not about to give up, Obi-Wan followed his Master's teaching example and deflected the conflict.

__

'What do you suggest, Master?'

'Patience, Padawan. We are alive, we are connected -- two distinct advantages over our enemy.'

'Very well, Master. I will be only a thought away.' He sent a surge of extra strength and reassurance through their Bond. He could feel the returning affection and gratitude from his Master.

__

'Thank you, my Padawan. Stay safe. All is not lost.'

***

The weight of anxiety over his Padawan's safety was now lifted and Jinn felt joyous at the knowledge. Waking up with Obi-Wan's comforting thoughts in his head had renewed his confidence. The situation was bleak, yes, but he did not relay that to his apprentice. Though he tried manipulating them with the Force, the neural bands could not be released. That meant another sealed the bands with the Force. He already knew his opponent was strong in the Dark Side. Now he knew the man was cunning.

Sitting in a corner of a spartanly furnished room, Qui-Gon noted a tall, narrow window to the side, rugs on the floor. Light from outside fires glowed in golden flickers from the burning city. There was no illuminating power in the building. The city had been too wrecked, too sacked and destroyed for that. Like a tide of destruction, an evil tsunami had hit the planet. On many volatile worlds it was a simple thing to push hatred into violence and death. Many societies were a narrow margin away from mob rule and anarchy. Sometimes it only took a charismatic leader, or the Dark Side, or both, to wreck havoc. He and his Padawan were supposed to prevent this, but there had been no time. The Darkness had surprised them -- him -- and he was left with the task of extricating himself from captivity, finding his apprentice and escaping a hostile planet.

"So, you're awake."

Qui-Gon concealed his embarrassment before he looked up at the stranger. In his defense, he had been focused on Obi-Wan and on releasing the cuffs and had not noted the approach of the stranger. He assessed the hooded man. Surprising a Jedi was almost unheard of. Except by another Jedi!

"I know you."

The figure grunted. "Yes, Qui-Gon Jinn, great Master, great Knight. The exalted Jedi."

Knowing revulsion deepened his voice. "Tor Gilen."

The tall, extremely thin Human had a distinctive, harsh voice. His neck and vocal chords had been damaged in a lightsabre battle many years before. A fight with Jinn. When Tor was a Jedi.

"You remember. As I shall never forget you."

Loathing rippled from the man. Removing the hood, the narrow-faced, gaunt man stared at Qui-Gon with hate filled dark eyes. Tor had been a powerful Knight in the Order. On his many missions through the galaxy he acquired a history of misusing the Force. Once it was witnessed and reported by Jinn. The Council invited Tor back to a formal hearing. Instead, Tor attacked Qui-Gon. It had been in the dark days in the year after Jinn's second apprentice had been seduced by Darkness. Jinn knew the signs and warnings well. The battle had cost Tor part of his voice, neck and shoulders. The ex-Jedi had escaped. In absentia, the Council expelled Tor, and the renegade had been loose ever since.

Qui-Gon didn't want to speak with the abhorrent creature. The formidable power of Tor was now pure depravity and Jinn would not have anything to do with the evil there. He had tried once to talk someone back from the Dark Side. Never again. There was no way back from the black pit of malevolence and Jinn would not revisit that pain, that corruption to his senses. Now he was aligned with the purest of souls and he wanted nothing to do with the Dark.

"I have sought you out, Jinn," Tor whispered, pacing, stalking ever closer to the captive. "You're very active and easy to find. So popular now," he sneered. "Summoned everywhere by the senate and the arrogant Council." He paced a little closer. "I have not been idle. Where you have gone I have followed. Sometimes -- practicing -- on other Jedi. I had to be ready for when I finally faced you again."

Jinn remained completely placid on the outside; completely controlled through the Force, because Tor could obviously pick up on those sensations. But inside he was agitated. Practicing? Without asking he knew what that meant. Killing. Targeting others, practicing the art of death until he was confident enough he could bring his refined talents to bear on Jinn.

"Do you remember a planet called Riicor?"

Qui-Gon blinked. Enough of a give away to bring mirthless laughter to the emaciated figure. 

"Riicor. Where two Jedi died in an ambush four years ago." His lip quivered in a sneer. "What about Xerilum?" **[JWB Edges of Darkness] **"I almost had you then, Jinn, but you miserable sot, you fled! You ran away!"

That mission had nearly cost him Obi-Wan's mind, his life. So Tor had been at the root of that danger. That would never happen again. The Master would make sure of that. The evil stopped here and now.

"What about Vortog and the neighboring system Toneer?" [**JWB -- Connecting**]

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's first encounter with sonic blast bombs. The discovery of their Warrior Bond. Nearly the death of Kenobi.

"And Kreeg. You certainly remember Kreeg."

Jinn's heart went cold. Years before he and Obi-Wan had watched two Jedi, Master Phona Byl and her Padawan Phona Dar, killed on Kreeg. There had been a shadow of Darkness then. Malevolent intent, specifically against Qui-Gon. Jinn had been hit with a poisoned dart. If not for the Force and Warrior Bond with Kenobi [**JEDI WARRIOR BOND -- Sanctuary**] Qui-Gon would have died.

"You killed them."

"Yes, overpowered them with my superior Force. I employed that weak minded Malastare girl to poison you. How did you survive? You somehow cheated death. Probably with the help of your apprentice. You turned one to Darkness before, why would the brainless Council ever give you another? Well, no matter, you've lost another one. The Council will know of your failure. Your memory will be so much less than you wanted, Jinn. Losing two Padawan learners out of three. Then having the bad form to die. You see, Jinn, you can't escape now. This is your end."

It was a dangerous galaxy and Jedi died all too often. Murderous intent against the Order had increased lately, the worst being the incident of twelve Jedi on a transport ship vanishing. Now the hazard was personal and intimate and strangely, there was little fear in Jinn's heart. Repulsion and disgust, yes. But he was calm about the risk to his life. Tor was evil and proved himself to be powerful and dangerous. Yet the calmness and confidence deep inside Jinn told him he could conquer this threat. Perhaps because there was a trick up his sleeve called Obi-Wan.

***

Moving through the streets of central city was more like a game than a hazard. The evil energy of Darkness grew stronger here in the middle of the city. Directionless mobs wandered the streets, spent of energy and violence they now drifted aimlessly. The city was a danger zone, but Obi-Wan centered on his mission, his duty to protect and rescue his Master. The sense of purpose negated all else; the injuries, the peril, the isolation. Qui-Gon's safety was everything. 

This was where the core of Darkness was. This was where Qui-Gon was held. The combination worried him, but he was not frightened. Jinn was right, they had the edge -- the unknown enemy just didn't know that yet. That was how they were -- somehow -- going to win. 

As an initiate in the Temple Kenobi excelled in the aspects of Jedi mind tricks. One of his favorites was making himself Force-invisible. So others could not see or sense him psionically, he created a null zone around him. Attuned beings would sense right past him. In other words, he would be completely blank on a psychic level. Perfect camouflage for a Jedi entering a den of the Dark Side.

From a clandestine corner of an alley he surveyed the long building that shimmered with Darkness. Focusing on his invisibility, holding tight to that subliminal connection with Jinn, his potency deepened. Despite his relative inexperience, his impairment, his loss of his lightsabre, his solitary status, he did not feel on the defensive. In his heart he had the strength of the Force, several years of his Master's wise training, his cunning and wit as weapons. Most of all, with the link he shared with Jinn, he would never be alone. Outnumbered, yes, but always with his Master at his side.

***

There was a potential for uncontrolled anger to get the better of him here, and Qui-Gon felt hardly a whisper of such a negative emotion. Tor's crimes on a planetary scale were heinous. Murdering Jedi -- depraved. On a personal level -- endangering and injuring his Padawan, capturing a Jedi Master -- those were unforgivable. Despite the gravity of the predicament Jinn felt only a coldness in his heart for this former Jedi. 

After Jinn's second apprentice fell from Light to Darkness, Qui-Gon had suffered, had wallowed in self-pity, anger, anguish and self-blame. The quagmire of morbid emotions drug him down and nearly drowned him forever in a mediocre life. In the last few years his existence had turned around completely. 

Like the bright, pure blue energy of Kenobi's lightsabre blade, Obi-Wan 's personality glowed, expelling the mists of darkness. Kenobi had changed him, brought joy and light and meaning into his heart and soul. The charming boy was also responsible for creating half of the most wondrous experience Jinn had ever known -- the Warrior Bond. 

With almost enchanted eyes, they now saw the galaxy through a shared, amazing perspective. There was no more room in Jinn's heart for the guilt and pain of failure with a past apprentice -- only as lingering, shallow regret. His focus now was training and sharing with a most incredible Padawan. Kenobi was his life. Even now he could feel the devoted warmth of his other half. 

Old revenge, an old rival exiled from the Order was irritating and distracting. As long as Obi-Wan was safe, there was very little Tor could do to Jinn. Pain, yes, torment, yes, he expected those treatments. Sooner or later, though, Tor would have to try to kill him and Jinn would make his move. Whether Qui-Gon won or lost was up to his skill and Force power and the Master would leave his Fate rested there. Tor could not truly hurt him now that his apprentice was out of harm's way.

That altruistic thought was shattered when Tor narrowed his eyes and extended a long, thin hand. The Dark Force pounded from the neural bands around his wrists, shooting intense, nerve-agonizing pain through every sense, every fiber of his body. The sudden intensity was so overwhelming Qui-Gon fell to the floor, curled in a ball, moaning because he could not contain the anguish, only diminish it enough to keep from screaming.

***

The wave of suffering hit Obi-Wan unexpectedly and with numbing impact. Shaking, he leaned against a wall and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. Qui-Gon was in terrible anguish. Trembling through their Bond, Kenobi took a breath and countered with a surge of his own Force. It was risky. It meant dropping his cloaking shields, but any risk was worth helping his agonized Master.

The cry in his mind faded, as did the undulating spasms. Hurt lingered, but was manageable, diminished. There were no distinct thoughts or words from the torn Master, but Obi-Wan knew the connection had helped. Grateful he could be of some service, Obi-Wan slipped back into his shielded mode and slowly, shakily walked through the eerie, empty building. Somewhere in this deserted, dark tomb looted and sacked from the mobs, there was a Jedi Master who needed rescuing. Wary, but impatient, Obi-Wan darted from shadow to shadow, feeling out with the Force to hone in on his Master, but careful now to shield himself from the worst of the pain that he was afraid would return.

***

The third time Tor sizzled agony through the bands, Qui-Gon could hardly breath, hardly remain focused on anything but the pain. He wished for relief in unconsciousness, but Tor's manipulation managed to keep him even from that. As soon as he slipped into blackness the pain would return and yank him back to the real, hurting world. In the back of his mind he felt Obi-Wan's strength and support. His apprentice was close and Jinn didn't even have the energy to warn him away. Now with the injuring attacks came the first tendrils of fear. What would his apprentice do? Knowing Obi-Wan it would be something foolish and heroic and dangerous to himself. 

"I don't think you've suffered enough, Jinn, do you?

Drenched with sweat, tasting blood from a chewed lip, Jinn fought to still his ragged, throbbing nerves, coating them with the Force. He could feel mental blocks and knew it was Tor's formidable power conflicting with his own might. That was good. If he could out-last the pain, then he could wear down his enemy. Maybe enough to get the bands off? Then it would only take a moment and Jinn would end this very quickly. On his own. Before his apprentice arrived in a misguided attempt at rescue. 

It seemed ridiculous, but he now measured everything -- even his own torture and pain -- against the safety of his Padawan! Obi-Wan's life was so important to him, but that was no surprise because the Padawan was now his son, not just a pupil. That responsibility would motivate him through anything, even this torment. As bad as this was, it could be worse. Tor could have captured Obi-Wan. Still could if he knew his apprentice. 

The thought of Kenobi in the hands of this madman was real pain -- real fear. Impetuous -- impulsive -- fearless for himself -- Obi-Wan's negative habits as an apprentice. His positive traits -- everything loyal and true -- more than compensated for the faults. But the intrepid bravery could get him killed one day. It seemed the only thing he really feared was danger to Jinn. 

"How long can a Jedi last through this agony? I am happy to experiment on that question."

In the corridor, Obi-Wan held his breath as he listened through the open door. His Master was on the other side of the wall along with the wicked captor. The emotions and powers were staggering -- hate -- agony. He felt those feelings even through their Bond. This close it was a palpable barrier of a battle of Darkness and Light and the tension was tangible. Keeping the cloaking shield up had been the most difficult thing Obi-Wan could remember doing. A constant strain on his worn and hurt reserves, he had to juggle that power with keeping connected with Qui-Gon, with sending his Master tendrils of Force through their Bond. What was it Qui-Gon had told him -- their Bond was their secret advantage. How could Obi-Wan utilize it to save Jinn?

Edging close to the opening, Kenobi took in the room at a glance. Reflected firelight coming from the window showed a nearly empty room,. A tall, lean figure draped in black stood by the far wall, hovering over the huddled figure of Jinn. Obi-Wan flinched at the sight, but held up his defensive mental cloak, valiantly neutral despite the hurt twisting in his heart to see his Master suffer.

Kenobi knew he could be the leverage to tip the balance in his Master's favor, but how? Injured, unarmed, what could he do? No sign of the lightsabres. Daring another glance, Obi-Wan scanned the room for anything that would help. Nothing. He pressed back into the shadows to think, desperately urging his brain to find a quick solution. If nothing else he could just run in there and throw himself at the foe. It would have the advantage of surprise, and in that moment he could possibly kill this Dark Force servant. If not, maybe it would buy Jinn enough time to free himself. It was a risky plan that his Master would not approve, but it would be the one he would go with if Jinn was tortured again. There was no way Kenobi would stand by and allow more of that to happen, even if it meant getting captured himself. 

"But I mustn't be too anxious, should I?" The scratchy voice was arrogant. "You and I are alone on this planet, Jinn. The only two with the Force, Dark and Light. Who will win? I think we know that already. And I am in no hurry to rush my victory. I intend to savor it completely." The man moved to the doorway. "I shall see you in the morning."

The wraith seemed to float down the corridor, away form Kenobi's position. Almost instantly the darkly cloaked figure was swallowed in the sable shadows. 

'Patience, patience,' Obi-Wan repeated his Master's admonition over and over in his mind. Haste could ruin everything. He allowed the senses to settle, the Darkness to recede. He touched to Qui-Gon. _'Master, I am coming. Are you all right?'_

'Obi-Wan, no . . . '

So weak. The pathetic, pain-filled thoughts tore at his soul and Kenobi would not hesitate an instant longer. Dashing from the shadows he raced into the room. Quickly kneeling at his Master's side he forced himself to look at the bindings, check the threat, not to focus on the tattered, weak form of his Master, not to let the intensity of the pain overwhelm him.

"Master, we must break these bands." Stupidly obvious, he chided. "Concentrate on your ankle restrains."

"Force . . ." Qui-Gon whispered.

Weak and dazed, Jinn could hardly stay alert enough to speak. Pushing out the heartbreak at seeing his Master so vulnerable, Obi-Wan touched the damp face, pressing his right hand against his Master's temple.

__

'Focus, Master. We must flee quickly. I need your help.'

The blue eyes centered on his apprentice. The Force surged between them building and strengthening until the ankle bands snapped open. The impetus and energy revitalized the injured Master and he carefully sat up, holding out his hands. Obi-Wan gripped not on the bindings, but on his Master's large, cold, sweat covered hands. The Bond trembled within them and surged through the nerves, through the metal and burst the neural bands.

"Go!" Jinn rasped.

With one hand Obi-Wan grabbed the much bigger man under the arm and helped him up. 

__

'Go, Obi-Wan!'

'Not without you, Master.'

'Your impertinence is bordering on rebellion, apprentice.'

'Something you are well acquainted with my Master.'

Muscles and nerves weak, Jinn could hardly walk. The neural damage was more potent with each torturous blast from the bands, and it had considerably weakened Jinn. It would take him some time to recover -- time they did not have.

They shuffled over to the window, Obi-Wan deciding it was the fastest and safest escape route. It was a long drop to the ground level. Not much of a trial for a Jedi. For two injured Jedi it would be a problem. Obi-Wan held his broken arm close to his side, leaning against the large frame of Jinn to support his Master. With each minute together, with the bands removed, Jinn were regaining strength, aided by Kenobi freely shared what energy he had with his Master. Neither were in good form, but could manage the escape. They had no choice, so Kenobi held onto Jinn's arm, urging him to be the first to jump.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The Jedi turned as one, momentarily frozen at the sight of Tor standing in the doorway.

"The young one lives and has come for his master. How touching." Tor laughed with a brittle scrape of malice. "The Jedi sorcerer and his apprentice. Now I can destroy two of you. Slowly."

Unguarded, weak, the sizzle of hatred and fear spiked from Kenobi in an unwary instant. Tor and Obi-Wan had both felt it, the knowledge flickering in their expressions. For an eternal moment Kenobi stared at the obscure eyes of the Dark Side, aware he had left himself open to perilous vulnerability with that instant sliver of Dark thought. In the next instant the Dark Force hit Obi-Wan like a collapsing wall. He staggered back, summoning his own Force too late, fighting to block the evil power from crushing his head, his mind. Through the Bond he felt a nudge of energy from Qui-Gon and it was enough to keep him on his feet.

Tor advanced to the center of the room. He drew a lightsabre ignited with an orange blade that sizzled in the still, dim room. No weapons. Little strength. What could they do against a powerful, armed former Jedi?

__

'What we always do, my Padawan.' Strength, confidence, calm washed over Obi-Wan's dreaded senses. His Master at his side, they would find a way. _'Stay close. Do not let him separate us.'_

'But two sides --'

'Stay close, Padawan! If we separate he can play off our weaknesses.' The sharpness of the thought betrayed the anxiety coursing through Jinn. Now his apprentice was trapped and he would do anything to save Obi-Wan from torture and death. _'Obey!'_

'Always, Master. We are always stronger together.'

Even in the dire situation, Jinn felt the wry tone, and was ashamed of fear reflecting to the one closest to him as a harsh rebuke.

__

'Yes. It has saved me more than you know.'

'As I hope to again, my Master.'

Staying close to the window, they waited as Tor approached, swinging his lightsabre. Training exercises included fighting in unarmed combat. On a good day this would be a challenge. Injured, it would be tough, but Jinn relied on his experience and his Bond with Obi-Wan. 

As Tor jabbed, slashed and swept the deadly blade, the Jedi moved as one, diving, bending, and sweeping away. Each time the Dark Knight moved, the Jedi eluded and counter attacked. 

Suspicious, Tor backed off, warily swinging the sabre from side to side. "Jedi sorcerer, you are more cunning than I remember, Jinn." He stared at Kenobi. "And you are very good, apprentice. Too good." The dark eyes narrowed. "There is something between you -- something -- elusive and --" His eyes blinked, then widened. "There is power, a connection between you! How remarkable."

Obi-Wan went cold with icy grips of fear and Jinn felt it as clearly as he felt his own lament of dread. Tor could feel their Bond! They had used it too freely, too carelessly to gain an advantage. Where was his patience and control? He was supposed to be the Master, the wise one! He had led his Padawan into the horrendous arms of Darkness because of his rashness.

"This will be quite a challenge, Jinn." Tor stared at the youth, flinching as his senses examined the young man. "Taking apart a pure, young, heroic apprentice. I have never had such a prospect before." The Dark energy tingled the air. "It should be easy to turn the untrained mind. I shall keep you around, now, Jinn, sparing your worthless life till the last. So the echo of your Padawan's screams can resound in your mind for as long as you live."

Jinn pushed the Force at Tor, shifting the lightsabre away and Jinn lunged, only to be knocked away by Tor's more fit strength.

In the blink of an eye Obi-Wan jumped, using his remarkable athletic prowess to summersault over Tor. Once behind the former Jedi, Obi-Wan attracted the attention. Tor swept the blade, cutting through part of Kenobi's tunic sleeve. In that instant Jinn pounced on the foe and wrestled to gain possession of the lightsabre.

Cunning and might on his side, Tor twisted and jabbed back, slicing along Jinn's thigh. The Master cried out, curling on the ground. Obi-Wan crashed into the enemy, grabbing the sabre, tumbling them both across the floor. With only one good arm, Obi-Wan fought to gain control of the weapon. Seeing the weakness of the boy, Tor jammed his elbow into the broken arm. Kenobi yelped, losing grip on the sabre. With a sharp turn Tor gyrated the blade, stabbing Obi-Wan in the left shoulder. Just short of a scream, Obi-Wan fought back the pain, the anguished moan gurgling in his throat.

With a push of the Force, Qui-Gon was able to topple the Dark foe and he crawled after Tor, calling the Force to bring the fallen orange lightsabre to him. Stronger, Tor's Force intercepted hilt. Sweeping the light energy at the downed Jedi, Tor stabbed the orange blade into Qui-Gon's injured leg. As the sabre sizzled his flesh and bone and bore down through muscles, tissue and nerves, Jinn cried out, fading from consciousness.

Obi-Wan struggled up to his knees. "No!"

The blade shifted to Qui-Gon's exposed stomach. "I can dissect him while he -- and you -- watch, apprentice. Shall I?"

"No."

"Then get the neural bands and place them on your Master again."

Sick with heartache, trembling with pain, Kenobi choked back the sob of defeat tightening his throat. Enslave his Master to his fiend? Trap them both in bondage to Darkness? He would rather die, but he could not allow that for his Master. As long as there was life there was hope. Endure to the end and they would triumph.

The blade touched the Jedi's chest. "Submit or he dies slowly."

Ragged, Obi-Wan took a breath. "You'll kill us anyway."

"But not today." He smiled wickedly. "Maybe I'll even change my mind and keep one of you alive. The question is, boy, do you want to see your Master suffer in slow torment now, or see him live, even for one more day."

The monster was cunning. He had guessed or sensed the devotion Obi-Wan felt and now used that against them -- against Jinn. Obi-Wan was the cause of this failure. Barely conscious, Qui-Gon trembled on the floor. Turning his head he glanced at the young apprentice.

__

'Do nothing to -- to endanger yourself -- my -- my Padawan.' His energy was fading.

__

'I came here to save you, Master. I will not fail again. I promise.'

The blade pushed deeper into the chest. Qui-Gon moaned. 

"Stop! I submit."

Obi-Wan looked not at the tormenter, but at his Master. He could not look away, even though he was prepared to see shame and loathing in the blue eyes that were, in times like these, his reason for living. Only love glittered from the pain-subdued look. Then the eyes closed, the suffering Jedi finally slipping into the relief of unconsciousness.

Tor moved the blade from Qui-Gon's body. "The bands, boy."

Seething, Obi-Wan fetched the neural bands, shaking with anger and rebellion. This was killing him inside, but the humiliation was better than death. A little, anyway. For now. There would be retribution, though, he promised himself.

As gently as he could he placed the restraints on Qui-Gon's wrists. While keeping the blade at Qui-Gon's throat, Tor held one hand over the bands and Kenobi felt a surge of Dark power. The bands were now sealed. Jinn or Kenobi could unlock them, but it would take a lot of might and concentration since Tor's power was not only strong, but his personal fingerprint. 

Every Force attuned being had their own individual signature, that was one reason Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could tune into each other so instantly -- they knew the other's pattern as well as their own. In this case, Tor's power imprint would seal the binders and it would take extra effort by another to unlock them. That was why Jinn could not do it alone earlier. The loosening of the bands hadn't worked until Obi-Wan could lend his strength to Jinn's, a tangible example of their Warrior Bond in action.

"Now put the other bands on yourself." When Obi-Wan didn't move, Tor pointed the blade at Jinn. "Now."

Silently fuming, Kenobi obeyed, gritting his teeth in anguish, his broken arm at a horrible angle. Every movement was misery because he could not longer hold onto his injured arm.

"Now sit down, boy. Tell me your name." He did as he was bid. "How long have you been apprentice to this sorcerer?"

Obi-Wan remained silent. Tor raised his hand, pointing it at Kenobi, then twisted his fingers into a fist. Cruel energy raked in his mind and Obi-Wan fought the Darkness. Then the bands shot him with power and he screamed out. Over and over again Tor asked and Obi-Wan said nothing, then the torture was repeated. 

Fatigued, Tor lost all patience. Grabbing Obi-Wan by the broken arm he tugged the young man to his feet. Nearly fainting from the pain, the teen had little defense when Tor slammed him against the wall. As unconsciousness was about to claim him, the neural bands were stimulated, jolting him back to reality.

"Answer my questions or you will be in more pain than you think possible."

The rebellion was getting him nothing except depleted energy and pain. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan agreed. He answered all the questions -- personal history mostly, as he rocked back and forth in agony. So tired, he still kept much of his energy in check, not risking any even to subdue the pain. He had to recharge, preparing for the moment when they would fight back. He could not spare any Force for healing himself. 

Many of the inquires centered on Jinn. Then the madman related his own connection with the Master and how Qui-Gon had disabled him, nearly killed him. When he bragged of his assassinations of Jedi, Kenobi's skin crawled. He had seen Phona Byl and Phona Dar die on Kreeg. There was no doubt the fiend would kill him and his Master if possible, and Obi-Wan was still working on how to prevent that.

"Now tell me about your deep connection with your Master."

Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. Thanks to Jinn's foresight, however, he had trained Obi-Wan over the years to sublimate the Bond so it was nearly undetectable to anyone else. Nearly. Obi-Wan wasn't as skilled as his Master, but he would give the effort all his talents. Tor thought he picked up on something, but could not know and would never know what it was. Obi-Wan would die before he revealed the secret Bond.

"He is my Master."

Tor's hand flicked and the neural bands sent shafts of agony through his body, echoing through the fragmented bones in his left arm. Coiling on the floor, he panted, fighting to focus on the Force. Instead, he connected -- ironically -- to the Bond, to Jinn.

__

'Hold on, my Padawan. Be as brave as you always are. He has no real clue.'

Memories of a conversation crept into Qui-Gon's mind. Another danger, another planet, another time their lives depended on the selfless sacrifice of a stalwart young man.

**__**

'Our Bond is our sanctuary. Never again must you offer yourself as a sacrifice, please, my Padawan.' 

__

'Sometimes a Jedi must sacrifice to save others.'

'Never again for me, Obi-Wan.'

'I can not make that promise, my Master.'

The Warrior Bond transmitted the memory easily. Obi-Wan dared an exchanged look at his Master. _'Our safety is in our Bond,'_ he sighed with certainty. _'I --- I will never let -- him know -- '_ He cried out as the torture increased.

__

'Tell him something, Obi-Wan! Lie! Make him ease off! He will not know I am conscious again. That is our --'

"Stop!" Kenobi sobbed. "I'll tell you." Gasping, tears seeping from closed eyes, he centered on Jinn. _'Careful, Master.'_

'As soon as I can I will make the move, Padawan. Be prepared.'

'I am already ready.'

"Well?" Tor moved to the still Master. "Shall I take off an ear? Or a hand to --"

"No, I'll tell you! Leave my Master alone!"

Tor stepped away and pointed the orange blade at the apprentice, who was now sitting up. "Then begin."

Known as an imaginative and creative initiate, Obi-Wan could weave tales with the best minds in the Temple. Slowly, stalling for time, he began with the story of a young, outcast child at the Jedi Temple. Himself. No one was interested in being the Master of a rebellious and solitary youth. Until Master Jinn was ordered to take another Padawan. The two were teamed. Jinn saved his worthless life many times. On one occasion, not long ago, Obi-Wan was dying and his Master saved him. In return, Kenobi pledged his life and entire future in a soul-debt.

Intrigued, enthralled, Tor extinguished his lightsabre and paced closer to Kenobi. "A soul-debt? There is no such thing."

Obi-Wan was innocence itself. "Then you are not familiar with my home planet of Naaredla."

Tor snorted, but was still interested. "I have never even heard of it."

Obi-Wan flexed his right shoulder in a shrug. "That hardly matters since it is my home planet. There we are known as beings that attach ourselves to family for life. Since, as you know, Jedi initiates are taken as babies from their homes I never knew my real family. When Jinn had to risk his life to save mine, the essence of my soul, of my race, became -- uh -- well -- " he'd almost slipped and said 'bonded'. He better not let himself get carried away in the role. "It's hard to explain." Tor was completely captivated and Obi-Wan continued to embellish. "Uh -- subservient is the best word. Yes, subservient."

A gentle twitch in the Force told him his Master was well enough to send an ironic exclamation his way! _'Twaddle!'_ Obi-Wan wanted to shout with joy that his Master was well enough to be flippant. _'You barely obey my orders, my Padawan. Subservient? I'm surprised you know the definition of the word!'_

Even Tor had a hard time buying it. "You're his slave? Jinn would never stoop so low." Good, the evil man was pulled in by the tale. Distract and deflect -- one of Jinn's favorite strategies.

Kenobi didn't want to besmirch his Master's reputation even to this scum. "Well, no, he doesn't like it, but I am his -- well -- I am his -- uh -- property." Obi-Wan tilted toward the floor. "I am in a great deal of pain. Will you let me lean on the wall?"

Tor hovered close as Obi-Wan held onto his injured arm and carefully scooted over to the nearest wall. This put Qui-Gon at Tor's back. Tor hovered close to Kenobi. When he put his hands on his hips the movement swept his cloak aside. Obi-Wan noted two silver and black lightsabre hilts hanging from the man's concealed belt.

__

'Master, he has our lightsabres!'

'Not for long, my Padawan.'

Obi-Wan sent back a thrill of joy. They could do this. It would be hard, and there would be more pain before it was over, but they would do it -- had to do it.

Tor, apparently, ran on less patience than apprentices. Stepping close, he backhanded Kenobi with a stinging blow to the face. Then he kicked the young man in the broken arm. "That doesn't explain the connection." He ground his foot on the burned shoulder and broken arm. "Tell me the truth or your Master will suffer."

Coughing, gasping for breath, Obi-Wan shivered. "I surrendered my soul to him, he is my Master." Tears streamed down his face, his voice dropping to a rasping whisper. "We walk the warrior path together." Only part of the anguish, part of the words, were fabricated. "His Force has overpowered mine and made me part of him and he part of me. I surrendered my soul to become his family."

Touching the orange blade to his throat, Tor savagely grabbed onto Obi-Wan's Padawan braid dangling on the side of his head. "A soul connection. Maybe you're telling the truth."

"I am a Jedi." He managed incredible indignity and affront in the tone. "Of course I speak the truth!"

Pride and amusement blinked from Jinn.

Tor leered close to the young face. "That time is over now, apprentice. Jinn no longer owns your soul, I do. And you will do my bidding now." He laughed. "I will break Jinn before he dies. And I know how to do that."

The Darkness touched him and Kenobi shivered. "I will not go to the Dark Side."

"You will! I will command it! Just as his second Padawan turned, so will you, and it will destroy him soul-slave!" Tor extinguished the lightsabre and fiercely seized Obi-Wan's chin in his long fingers, nails digging into the skin of his face. "I was there when the sorcerer and the apprentice walked the halls of the Jedi Temple. They were both arrogant and superior and untouchable. When the Padawan Darius turned it nearly destroyed Jinn. Now he has adopted an apprentice slave to make up for the mistakes of the first. The Dark Side is always so close, apprentice. So seductive and easy. You know it is next to your heart -- the resentment you secretly feel toward your Master. The impatience, the disobedience inside your soul. It is there waiting to bring you over."

"Never."

Tor violently pushed Kenobi's face aside, stood back and ignited his sabre again. "Not even to save your Master?"

The Dark Force pushed against his mind, struggling to invade the strong Kenobi. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, shutting out everything. But in the blankness he could see Qui-Gon's face haunting him. Never could he, would he submit, but he begged that it would not be at the cost of his Master's life. Anything but that.

"No." 

Tor laughed and pointed a skeletal finger at Kenobi. "I dissected your mind on Xerilum!" **[JWB Edges of Darkness] **"Don't you remember?"

Obi-Wan fought to still the tremors shimmering over his skin. He would never forget the mind-suppression he felt, the depravity and Dark Power suffocating his mind. He had thought it the black magic of the old witches, but now realized it had to be Tor -- and the Dark Force. A power mightier than his disciplines. He had thought he'd lost the Force! It was all Tor's fault! If it came down to a contest between the Dark and the Light, Kenobi could not defeat Tor. Only Jinn could counter this kind of profound strength.

Tor's Black Force reached for him, pressing against his mind and will. Praying he was talented enough for the lessons Qui-Gon had been drilling into him, he stabbed out a vague impression that could destroy their whole precarious game. 

__

'He is going to focus on me, Master. When he does make your move.'

Pride filled the return thoughts. _"Stay strong, Obi-Wan.' _He felt a shiver of fear -- a repressed memory of the long, slow, dreadful recovery from the mind-sapping on Xerilum. _'He can't beat us together, my Padawan. Remember I am always with you.'_

'Always.'

Obi-Wan shifted his Force energy, throwing it into the Bond, lending nearly all of it to his Master. Distract, deflect, Obi-Wan repeated in an automatic litany as his mind throbbed in anguish. He pushed past the flicker of feared remembrance of what it felt like to have Tor imprison his mind. Kenobi sent all the energy he could to his Master, closing out his agony, blanking out everything but his need to help Jinn. It was his last thought as everything inside his brain exploded.

Tor took the bait and mentally plunged into Kenobi's mind, ravaging, tearing at the psyche. An outside threat distracted --Tor felt the disruption and tried to tear his thoughts away, but was too deep into Kenobi's mind to act quickly. 

Jinn used the surge of Bond Force to snap the neural bindings. Crawling, stumbling, he summoned his lightsabre from Tor's belt. Reeling, Tor straightened, fumbling for his lightsabre. "You -- your connection -- " Realization, definition and understanding passed across his face.

Tor's evil had overshadowed Obi-Wan's mind once. That would never happen again. The Master would make sure of that. The evil stopped here. 

He closed on Qui-Gon, still huddled on the floor. The Warrior Bond gave Jinn enough strength to come to his feet and dodge Tor's blow. With a mighty backhand Jinn swung back with his searing green blade, as emerald as his Padawan's eyes, as pure and deadly as a Master protecting his young. 

The blade smote Tor's neck, slicing off the head with a single blow. The body dropped, the head rolled away. Jinn stood there shaking for a moment before the energy faded, the residual power ebbed and he folded to the ground. 

Desperate not to waist a second, he scrambled across the floor to reach his collapsed youth. Using the sabre to slice through the neural bands on Kenobi's wrists, he shook the apprentice. He didn't have the energy left to use the Force for much of anything. When Obi-Wan did not respond, tentatively, gently he reached out with his feelings, realizing that Kenobi had so little -- hardly any Force signature left he discovered with a chill. Obi-Wan had sent him too much Force and left nothing to defend his own mind!

__

'Obi-Wan?' Jinn went deeper into the mind he knew as well as his own. Scars and pain hung in tatters in the young senses. _'Obi-Wan, come to me.'_

Silence. Jinn withdrew. Slowly he pushed them away from the dead body, into a corner where he could sit close to his apprentice. Physical trauma forgotten, Qui-Gon stilled his racing desperation. Placing a palm against Kenobi's forehead he again entered the familiar mind, but there was little recognizable. The latent signature of his Padawan was there, yes, but damaged, injured, cringing against the ripping power of the Dark Force. Flinching, but pushing onward, Jinn deepened the search, calling the name of his apprentice.

__

'master.'

A sigh trembled between them. _'My Padawan. My brave Padawan. You have saved us. Again.'_

'master . . .stay . . . .'

'Always.' The confusion, the tentative pleading worried Jinn_. 'Rest. Heal, my brave one.' _He interlaced a hand with Kenobi's. _'I am with you.'_ Taking the torn body in his arms, Jinn closed his eyes and leaned against the head tilted on his shoulder. Their bodies needed to heal before they could do anything, had to renew the energy depleted in the horrendous battle. 

Then Jinn would tackle the really nasty, frightening question of Obi-Wan's mind. Did Tor's shredding with the Dark Force damage his Padawan's psyche? He didn't want to think it, but it was a latent fear resting in his thoughts as he settled into a healing trance. Part of his mind was attuned to defense, scanning for danger. Part of him renewed energy. As much as he could divert from his own injuries he sent back to his Padawan, who had sacrificed so much, again, to save them both. 

Kenobi had just settled into an discomfited, agitated sleep when some kind of crashing downstairs snapped him to alertness. It felt like many people -- angry. A mob? Jinn shook his Padawan awake, reminding him of the danger and prejudice existing on the planet. Somehow, despite their injuries, they had to flee.

"Can you use the Force to balm your injuries until we find shelter?"

Kenobi's answering look was nearly blank. "uh --" he shook his head. "no"

Wincing at the struggle for his boy to just talk, Qui-Gon refused to believe his Padawan's mind was so damaged that he couldn't speak. That fear, however, had to be shelved. They needed to run for their lives now. Jinn's own powers were hardly replenished, but his leg had healed enough that he could limp. Reclaiming their lightsabres, Jinn helped Obi-Wan up and they scurried, hopped and limped to a back staircase. All the while Jinn scanned for danger and could not completely push the fear from his mind when his apprentice could offer no help at all on a Force level.

Skittering through the back alleys of the central city was agonizing and slow, the limping Master mostly carrying his dazed and hurting Padawan. While still dark, restless mobs yet wandered the city. Daylight would bring more people, more violence, more peril. Jinn had to get them out of the city and to some kind of transport. And stay completely hidden. Tor's Dark Force might have pushed this planet into destruction, but the malevolence had a mind of its own now and there was no safety for strangers -- for Jedi. The local prejudices were more paranoid than ever thanks to Tor's interference. 

A ship was their way off the world and Jinn forced their path toward one of several spaceports. The mobs seemed to have left the vessel alone for the most part. Exhausted, Jinn slipped into a looted, charred building and rested. His leg throbbed -- by far his worst injury. Obi-Wan's left arm and shoulder were emanating agony, and the youth, now cold with shock, was using no Force to abate the injuries. If Jinn didn't keep his own shields strong, his apprentice's pain was too distracting for him. He couldn't deal with it now, they had to steal a ship and get off this benighted rock. 

Shifting Obi-Wan into a corner he tenderly touched his Padawan's cheek. "Obi-Wan." His voice was gentle and calm, belaying none of the crisis that engulfed them. "Padawan, hear me."

Mostly keeping his eyes closed, as if warding off the pain, Kenobi squinted. "master"

When he communicated it was in a wincing whisper. Jinn didn't need to weaken his mental defenses to discover what his boy was feeling. The Bond sent him waves of anguish and a horrible empty despair. Qui-Gon had to tune down his reception of the link, avoid the worst of the lingering mental and physical trauma.

"I need to find a ship. Can I leave you alone?"

Kenobi nodded. Jinn gave his shoulder a squeeze, promised to be back, girded his resolve and slipped quietly away, closing out the forlorn picture of his Padawan shivering, huddled in the building shell. The lime colored silty soil dusted everything with a fine powder. Trudging through the dark street he coughed the dust from his lungs. He couldn't leave this place soon enough.

By no means healthy, Jinn was at least ambulatory. A skulking, hooded, limping figure, keeping to the shadows however, was not an anomaly on a furtive, violent, rioting planet. Lurking by the small, but moderately equipped space hangar, Jinn's heart sank. Troopers were gathering. Ragtag, hate-filled men driven by anger and prejudice rather than military strategy had formed by the ships. They were going to war against the Comdors. Wounded, hunted, two Jedi renegades did not want to be on a planet at war. They needed to leave immediately.

Shuffling back to the abandoned building, he was relieved to see Obi-Wan still there and safe. The youth's eyes were closed, but not in slumber, in troubled nullness. There was a void where there should be a cacophony of emotions and thoughts. His Padawan's mind was active, energetic and spirited -- the very essence of Kenobi. This stillness, this quiet barrenness stabbed Jinn with shards of nervous apprehension. 

The worst possibility leaped immediately to mind as the deepest fears were wont to do. Jinn closed away the anxiety that Tor had damaged his Padawan's mind and psyche. How far had Tor's Dark Force extended into Obi-Wan's brain and spirit? No weakling in the Force, Kenobi should have been able to protect himself well in those few minutes of terror when Tor tried to savage his will. 

Jinn's heart skipped a beat as a chilling struck him. In that moment of distracting Tor, Obi-Wan had sent a surge of strength, through the Bond, to Jinn. Leaving the young mind defenseless. The extra energy had been, as usual, the deciding factor in their survival. Obi-Wan's willing sacrifice had extended their lives, but at what cost? There wasn't time now to find out, and Jinn was temporarily relieved to have a crisis at hand. Here was a fear he didn't want to even think about. Did he know heartbreak when his wayward apprentice had turned to Darkness? He knew that would be nothing compared to the possibility of losing his cherished Obi-Wan -- not to Darkness -- because that would never happen, but to the damage from protecting against the Dark.

Pushing away the terror, Jinn concentrated on the moment. Get through this, he advised himself, and worry about the future later. Gently touching Obi-Wan's shoulder, he felt the ever-present link between them. Predictably it comforted and strengthened him.

"Obi-Wan, we must leave now."

Green eyes flickered with fatigued dullness. He nodded. Jinn held onto his arm and coaxed him to his feet. The young body was cold, but the shoulder, arm and torso were radiating fever. Sweat beaded on the cold face. The sabre burns for both of them were painful and needed tending to ward off infection, the bone and internal damage, however was much more serious. Healing trances would not be enough. The urgency pressed the need for their escape. Qui-Gon could not fail in this. 

__

'Padawan, stay sharp now!' The mental jolt, born of nervous trepidation, got the youth's attention. He nodded a silent reply. The Bond responded with trust and fearless compliance, but there was no responding mental acknowledgement, no smart quip, nothing intimate. Qui-Gon ignored it, telling himself it meant nothing. _'Stay with me.'_

The short walk to the hangar wearied them both. Hiding in the shadows, Jinn watched, drifting at the edges of activity, searching. He stopped in a corner, his fatigued Padawan resting his head on his chest. At one end of the hangar was a small personal transport that had been pushed aside to give more room to the fighters. Pilots were milling around the war ships, ignoring the small craft. All Jinn had to do was get them aboard and get out. With these small craft there was virtually no warm up time, just punch and go.

But he could not do it alone. With the troops so close he needed a distraction. Just a few minutes. The Force would not be enough. Minds filled with deadly intent were suspicious, determined, not weak. Studying the worn face so close to his, Jinn's chest tightened. Another danger, another sacrifice? Obi-Wan could not do it -- no -- Jinn could not ask it, but really had no choice. 

Brushing the short, damp, sandy hair of his apprentice, Qui-Gon whispered in his ear. "Obi-Wan, we must make our move now."

Kenobi opened his eyes and took a moment to orient, to assess. He nodded. "master"

"Can you start the craft while I distract the pilots?"

"pilot"

The hesitation, the doubt, the monosyllable, flat toned demeanor were easily read by Jinn, who didn't even need their link to feel the lack of confidence. No -- more than that -- perplexity bordering on -- on emptiness. The light in the green eyes was gone. Fighting the gripping dread rising in his chest, Jinn forced himself to be firm. Obi-Wan always responded to his brusqueness, always so eager to obey his Master. Hating to play on his Padawan's insecurities, Jinn told himself it was the only way off this rock.

"Obi-Wan, when I tell you make a run for that personal transport. Do you understand?" He was treating the apprentice like a child, but the urgency of the situation made this critical. They would have only one chance at this escape. "Understand?"

"pilot" Kenobi blinked. 

Through the connection he felt the understanding. Obi-Wan knew what to do, if by sheer instinct than nothing else. A talented pilot, Kenobi could fly almost anything.

"I'll lead the pilots away. When they move, you go aboard and start the craft. When I'm aboard you take off."

Jinn limped away, Obi-Wan moving close to the ship. Weaving behind ships, storage boxes and fuel units, Jinn used the Force to topple several containers to the ground. Backing away, he flashed the volatile material with the Force and a container ignited.

"Fire!" he shouted. Then he flicked a message to Obi-Wan. _'Go!'_

Hurrying back toward the small craft, he smiled when he heard the hum of the engines. He felt Obi-Wan's satisfaction that the ship was in good shape and ready to fly. Racing as fast as he could, he was alarmed to see a small knot of troops going toward their transport. Drawing and igniting his lightsabre he rushed them. Six blasters against one Jedi sabre was not overwhelming odds, but in Qui-Gon's diminished condition it almost proved too much.

Expending his attention and Force to the battle, he decreased strength to his leg and the wounded limb gave out. Stumbling, he recovered, but the troops were upon him. 

'master'

His apprentice sensed the peril. In past times of hazards, Kenobi sent supporting energy to his mentor to assist. Jinn was surprised there was no corresponding help now and he backed into a corner, rebuilding his strength and checking for a way out of the box. As the troops advanced, blasters firing, the men in the back cried out in surprise.

Suddenly the small craft piloted by Obi-Wan skimmed the hangar. Jinn knew that was his cue and crouched down, wincing as the ship smashed into a wall. The overt maneuver had the desired affect. The soldiers and pilots scattered. Jinn used the last of his energy to run for the ramp. The instant he was secured inside the craft lifted off in a wobbly pattern. Blaster hits pinged on the hull as Jinn stumbled forward, finding it hard to summon the energy to stay on his feet.

In the cockpit, Kenobi was having trouble flying the craft with only one hand and partial attention. The young Jedi was soaked in sweat and winced with nearly every movement. Heat emanated from the suffering body. As they lifted into the atmosphere Jinn took the co-pilot's seat and helped steady their ascent. The ship continued to shake and some ominous red lights on the panel were blinking. Jinn knew his way around most cockpits and took only a moment to assess the problem but Kenobi was the expert pilot of the team. His skill level was down due to the injuries. Qui-Gon reassured himself. It was only temporary.

"In our escape we sustained some damage. Something in the hyperdrive links. We'll never make jump speed like this." 

Sighing, not daring to wonder what would go wrong next. He was too superstitious for that -- not that he was superstitious. They had beaten Tor, emerged from a hostile planet with their lives and were in a ship that could reach Coruscant within a few days. Not everything had turned out badly. Casting an anxious, sideways glance at his companion, he restrained his concerns and focused on flying the ship.

'where'

The dull tone, the listless mental tone distracted Qui-Gon only momentarily. Knowing he had to deal with Obi-Wan's injuries quickly, their first priority was survival. Realizing Obi-Wan had taken a familiar course -- directly toward the Comdors and the battle zone -- Jinn took over.

"I'll set a course for the far moon. It is uninhabited and distant from the conflict. That will give us a chance to make repairs in peace." He tried to brighten his tone and expression but it didn't reach a stage of believability for himself, let alone his apprentice. He patted Obi-Wan's arm. "Don't worry."

Obi-Wan leaned back, accepting the information without comment.

During the quick trip Jinn kept his concentration on the status of the ship, assuring himself there were no further surprises. Everything seemed fine, but it was with some relief he landed on the vegetation-covered orb far from Darvon's and the Comdor's disputed moon.

Shutting down the engines he double-checked his original scan of the area, satisfied the location was secure and clear of any threats. Relieved that hazards seemed behind them, he crouched down next to the pilot seat and touched Obi-Wan's burning face. The pale skin was flushed and red with fever, but the youth was no longer sweating. There was no reaction to the touch and Jinn shook him gently, growing more concerned when he could not wake his apprentice.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan!"

Switching instinctively to their Bond, his call was urgent. _'Obi-Wan answer me!'_ There was a tingle of recognition, but no thoughts returned. There had been too many times when his apprentice was unconscious and/or badly wounded and the connection had worked. Why was Jinn shut out now? Or was it that Obi-Wan was shut in and could not respond? What had Tor done to his mind? The same mind insulation he had done before? No, Jinn could feel this was different -- more damaging, more frightening.

He switched to another tactic -- an unfair, even harsh path, but one he justified for the ultimate good of his Padawan. _'Obi-Wan, I am greatly concerned. You must answer me.' _His faithful, loving Padawan never failed to react to peril to Jinn. The Master was not above using it now to help the seriously damaged boy. _'My Padawan, I need your help.'_

'master'

The reply was so faint and flat it made Jinn's heart tremble. _'You have been injured. I am going to find some treatment for you. Then I will help you settle into a healing trance. Do you understand?'_

'master'

He took that as a yes, but the alarm hovering at the back of his mind was now in the forefront and would not be denied. Tor had done something devastating to Obi-Wan's mind. Sick with dread, Qui-Gon withdrew to shield his fears from his Padawan. Focusing on the task, he gathered anti-infection medicines and healing agents to a communal area of the small ship. There were no private quarters, but there in the common four cots were stacked for crew bunking.

Jinn tried to waken Kenobi again and finally gave up, carrying his apprentice to one of the cots. The medication was set for Darvon physiology, but it was all he had and Jinn considered it worth the risk. The infection fighter was a tablet placed under the tongue. External crème for the burns was applied gently to the damaged shoulder and arm where Tor's lightsabre had burned the youth so badly. Obi-Wan did not react at all to the treatment. The broken arm would not be so easy. 

__

'Obi-Wan, I must set your arm. It is crooked and misaligned. Do you understand? This is going to hurt.'

'master'

Shivering with the emptiness in that repeated, flat phrase, Jinn gritted his teeth and snapped the arm back into place and wrapped it stationary to heal. The young body shivered, but there was no cry of pain, no spike of anguish from the subdued mind. 

"Settle into a healing trance, Obi-Wan. When you awake your injuries will be much more tolerable."

There was no flow of the Force, no indication he was complying. 

Impatience leaped into his thoughts, but Jinn guarded them, restrained them before the feeling was transmitted to his youth. Strained, prickling with dread, Jinn sent a strong jolt of the Force to his Padawan, pushing the healing energy around the injuries. There was almost no corresponding, matching power, hardly even a flicker of acceptance.

Finished with all he could do for his Padawan, tiredly, slowly Qui-Gon tended his own wounds. He was at the end of his endurance, but he had to finish his treatment, then see to the ship. The burns, the leg injury especially, were damaging and painful, but easily repaired with medical treatment and some concerted healing. Seeing to the former, he would hold off on the latter until he was assured Obi-Wan was all right.

Checking the hyperspace junctions, he found their mechanical problems. It would take some rewiring, a few hours of concentrated, tedious work. He did not have the energy or focus for that now. The repairs were not that urgent anyway, since neither Jedi were healthy enough to function anymore. Again checking the automatic systems to keep the ship sensors on alert, keep all defenses primed, Jinn allowed himself to sleep, sinking into a shallow level healing trance. When he awoke he would be much more fit, rested, and ready to deal with a tragedy so enormous he could not even comprehend the possibilities now.

Stretching out on a bunk across from his apprentice, he watched the blank young face until his eyelids closed in heavy surrender.

***

Nearly surfaced from a refreshing sleep, Jinn assessed his condition and surroundings before stepping up to the last stage of consciousness. Clearly he remembered everything that had happened. It was easy because the pains and aches, especially in his leg, were still throbbing, but with the strain of healing instead of anguish. His mind and body rested and semi-fit, he went to the next level automatically. The warm presence dormant against his mind. Obi-Wan. Smiling, Jinn opened his eyes and turned. His apprentice was watching him from across the aisle.

"Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?" Jinn curled over to the floor and sat next to the apprentice.

'master'

Jinn gulped down the strangling fear in his throat. Kenobi's mental -- aberration -- restrictions -- had not changed. He would not label it anything more drastic without proof.

"How are you feeling?" Start out simple and obvious. Don't alarm the boy. "Your arm?" He pressed a hand against the limb and was pleased to feel it had knitted together, but would take more time to mend. If Obi-Wan would use his own healing powers . . . .

Jinn knew it was time to address the fear he had avoided since their escape from Tor's prison. He well knew Kenobi's mind had been impaired, but the depth and permanence of the harm was unknown. Only Jinn could discover that with a methodical, thorough examination of his Padawan's brain. This he had done after the Xerilum incident, but this damage was worse. That time he had coursed deeper into the mind than he thought prudent. His intrusion this time would have to be to Kenobi's very core. 

Thanks to their Bond their thoughts and feelings and inner hearts were open and freely exchanged. Blocked now from the bright, acute mind, Jinn felt isolated. The mental silence was crushing. The thought that this could be lasting was terrifying to him. He didn't want to find that out, but the not knowing was worse and could not go on any longer. He owed it to Obi-Wan to discover the truth.

"My Padawan." He moved his hand to touch near the bruised and scraped cheek of the boy. The green eyes stared at him in empty patience. Jinn looked away. How often he complained about his youth's lack of forbearance. Now it was here in abundance and Jinn only longed for the spark of enthusiasm and impulsive charm that was erased. "Do you remember what happened on the planet? With Tor?"

"pain"

Flinching, Qui-Gon glanced back at the blankness. Even remembering the torture was largely intellectual instead of emotional. What else had been stolen from his Padawan? The very Force itself? He had thought that in their last encounter with Tor, but it had not been so. Yet, this blankness was so complete . . . 

Not all of the Force, because their Bond was still intact. Or was that so formidable that nothing could destroy it, even if one of them no longer possessed the Force? Could that even be possible? He blinked back tears stinging his eyes. A future where he and his Padawan shared their deep Bond, but not their joint mission as Jedi because Obi-Wan was robbed of his natural powers? 

The threat could be worse, even fatal. Obi-wan was weakening. If the Force and mind was ripped away from a Jedi, what happened? His Padawan's energy was diminishing. His talents and instincts -- as seen with his lack of flying ability -- were seriously impaired. Could it ultimately mean a slow, disintegrating death? Just what Tor had wanted.

"pain" Obi-Wan whispered. There was a flicker of sorrow in the eyes. "hurt"

Was he speaking about himself? About the past? About Jinn? Qui-Gon pushed aside the stalling doubts. There was only one way to find out what was going on, what was left inside the youth's mind. For their mutual survival he had to know.

"My Padawan, I am going to probe deep into you thoughts. Do I have your permission to do so?"

"always"

His lips trembled with constrained emotions. _'It is always a welcome place for me,' _he confessed on a shallow level of intent. Gently he wiped his thumbs across Kenobi's eyelids. _'Focus on my thoughts. Come to me with your mind.'_

Jinn closed his eyes and searched in the familiar, but now vacant rooms of a mind he knew as well as his own. In imagery, he saw tatters, shreds, and torn and ravaged spaces. Chambers looted, just like on the planet. This had been his Padawan's mind! Tor's Dark Force had swept through here like a monster, demolishing the mind of his dearest friend, devastating the thoughts and memories of his son, destroying the spark and glitter and joy that was Obi-Wan! 

No, jinn could not accept a loss of this magnitude. _'I must go deeper, Obi-Wan. I will not hurt you.'_

'master'

The bland submission, a dull reflection of what once was, the example of the superficial energy, made Qui-Gon wince, but he forged on. Focusing his mind like a lightsabre, he sliced through the images of fragmented memories and emotions, of thinned feelings and traits. There were no shadows or Dark imprints, just destruction. Force-sensitive minds, even Jedi minds, had been ravaged by the Dark Side before. Usually the traumatized victim died. When they did not, there was nothing left to salvage on a mental or physical level. This time Obi-Wan was alive and semi-aware. Was the damage repairable? Or was the Warrior Bond providing him with a link where otherwise nothing would exist? 

The healers at the Temple would never have this depth of link, they would never permit Jinn to explore this deep into his apprentice's mind because there was always the possibility Jinn could not emerge from so far into another mind. This was perilous at best, suicidal at worst. To go deeper could be death for both of them. Obi-Wan was incapable of a decision so Jinn made it for him -- for them both. He would not accept defeat here for so many reasons: Tor had been out for revenge against him and Obi-Wan had played the hero, again, to help. Obi-Wan's life and Destiny was as a Jedi and a Jedi without Force control could not function. The real reason -- Qui-Gon would not accept an end of their partnership like this. Obi-Wan was his Padawan to protect, to heal, and to help. He would not abandon both their lives without a fight.

__

'I am touching your very core, Obi-Wan. I have never been this deep into your mind. I don't know what will happen. Be brave my Padawan and trust me.'

'always'

The sentiment helped strengthen and weaken him simultaneously. Slowly he shifted to a concentrated mental capacity he didn't even know existed. Every fiber and cell and particle that was Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed exposed and bare. Everything -- the memories, the mind -- the Force essence that composed a Jedi was blank. 

Trembling from the tragedy, Jinn wanted to back away, to flee from the catastrophe. Weeping inside, he was frozen from the horror and bleakness. Could the Temple healers help where Jinn could not? They could never reach this deep. No Human mind would allow such exploration. The only reason he could was because they were so attuned, so familiar with each other's minds. The Dark power had erased his apprentice's psi imprint, his psyche, and left only shallow, bleakness.

__

'master'

'My Padawan.'

'why -- why weep'

Jinn drew the abhorrence close to him. Obi-Wan could feel emotions, he did not need to feel this heartbreak. This deep he could keep nothing from his son. He wouldn't understand, how could he? Obi-Wan wouldn't know the magnitude of the catastrophe because he could not remember what was taken away. Only Jinn would know.

__

'I am -- sad -- that you were hurt.'

'stop -- please -- stop --' Energy and emotions stirred at the center, the core of the youth. _'you -- hurt -- I -- sorry you are hurt'_

Beyond the grief Jinn felt the change. Sweeping aside his shattered heart he focused on what was happening. Was his Padawan's mind rebuilding? Coalescing and gathering the tattered, scattered, pain-ragged shards to piece together again?

__

'Obi-Wan.' 

Suddenly he didn't know what to say. The thoughts were coming to him without the need to summon them, but he felt comfortable. Jinn knew he needed to direct the process, speed the assembly. Amazement and awe filtered into his shock. Of course, how typical. Obi-Wan to the rescue. Knowing his Master was hurt, in pain, the faithful apprentice had emerged from the shadowy ruins and come to help. 

__

'Obi-Wan, talk to me.'

'What -- shall -- I -- say?' 

A complete sentence with a flair of irony! Jinn could feel the accustomed flavor and sentiment belonging to his Padawan. A laugh of joy melded in his voice and mind.

__

'Let's start with something simple. How are you feeling? No -- no, that's too simple. I mean, that won't tell us anything.' Taking a mental and physical breath he paused. _'Can you feel the Force?'_

An energy strand tingled into his thoughts. Weak, but unmistakable as Obi-Wan's personal power.

__

'Now ask me something hard, Master.'

Jinn laughed. _'That shouldn't be necessary.'_

Slowly, Qui-Gon pulled away, retreating from the depths of Kenobi's mind, finally emerging clear. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to find his arms around his Padawan, holding him close. The green eyes were staring at him with incredible affectionate amusement.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Master."

Unable to speak past the knot in his throat, Jinn just held him tighter, repeating in his mind how thankful he was -- in so many ways -- for their Warrior Bond.

***

"I could help you, Master."

"Are you still eating?"

"I didn't eat at all on Darvon."

"You are always hungry no matter where you are. And I am completely capable of simple ship's repairs, apprentice."

"Of course." The wry smile around the mouthful of food was an accomplishment only Kenobi could manage. "Isn't that what you said almost an hour ago?"

The cheeky youth was being irritatingly sarcastic. _'How soon we forget,'_ Jinn sighed to himself as he strained to reach a loose connection underneath the cockpit panel.

"Forget what, Master?"

Their mental Bond had been profoundly deep. Even deeper than the healing trance when Obi-Wan had pushed his Force to meld with Jinn's, saving the Master's life on Kreeg. [**JWB - Sanctuary**] and after Xerilum. The lingering affects would be with them for some time, days perhaps. Normally that didn't bother the Master, but when his apprentice thought he knew more than the elder Jedi . . . . .

This time the bland tone was practiced, tinged with dry mockery, not the blankness of a damaged mind. "I could never be so presumptuous to think I would know more than you, my Master. I just think I could manipulate the circuits better because of my experience in mechanics. Not to mention my more dexterous -- I mean smaller hands."

__

'I don't know why I waste my breath.' The long-suffering sigh was clearly audible.

__

'Neither do I, since we have no need to speak. Our Bond will probably maintain this attachment for days.'

In the day since their deep connection they had mostly slept, healed and recovered from the terrible ordeal. Obi-Wan's mind seemed completely intact, even, unfortunately, down to the vivid, ravaging memories of Tor's Force attack. Resilience of youth and characteristic integrity had helped Kenobi bounce back to nearly his normal self. Jinn was mindful to keep him busy, to avoid too much introspection. With time the worst of the memories would fade as would the wounds. He doubted the fears learned would ever be erased for either of them.

The repairs to the ship were necessary and also a good distraction. It gave them something to occupy their thoughts instead of the tendrils of dread that still lingered. Jinn stiffly, awkwardly pulled himself off the floor and glared at his apprentice. The leg and chest were still healing and sore. It was difficult working in the small space, even on a good day, for the big Jedi. The slighter, adroit young man had the advantage there. 

Obi-Wan wedged his way alongside his Master to stare into the open panel. "Master Yoda wasn't serious about us staying here and mediating in the war, was he?"

Jinn vehemently rejected that prospect. Even now the thought created tingles of anxiety in Obi-Wan. After what they had endured Jinn was not surprised. "While I do sometimes debate and disagree with the Council, I do not know their inner thoughts. And as far as I know Master Yoda does not joke about assignments."

Sitting cross-legged next to his Master, Kenobi stared at the panel with a somber, unseeing gaze. "I'm glad you killed him, Master. I know that's wrong, but he was a murderer of Jedi. What he wanted to do --" 

"What he did." Jinn would never forget, neither would Obi-Wan. 

His lip twitched. "We couldn't let him live. I would have killed him if I had been stronger."

"It was my obligation to kill him to protect you. No enemy can know about the Bond, my Padawan. It would be our destruction then instead of our salvation." His sigh was deep and long. "Perhaps that is the heavy responsibility we bear as recompense for the tremendous gift."

"What is that, Master?"

"Danger to one of us is danger to the other. We make it that way by our devotion, our obligation to protect each other."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Jinn's chest. Not very demonstrative -- always giving the Master plenty of space -- always letting the elder take the lead in showing affection -- the Padawan's gesture was meaningful and poignant. "When he was inflicting such pain to you, Master, I would have done anything --"

"But you didn't. Tor wanted you to submit to the Dark Side and you didn't. Even when he savaged your mind, you did not surrender."

Shaking his head, Kenobi's doubts were obvious. Jinn gently interrogated, pressured the youth into telling him the underlying concerns. Obi-Wan was not sure the Dark Force was completely out of his mind. When the Council heard of their encounter, would they insist on Kenobi being examined by the Temple Healers? If so, they would discover the Warrior Bond. To Kenobi, who prized the exclusivity of their link next to their lives, he actually feared discovery of the mystic Bond.

"For good reason," Qui-Gon reassured about the anxieties. "As we saw with Tor, knowledge of the Bond can be a threat to us. But the Council members are not the enemy." Latent suspicion contradicted his words. He smiled when he realized Obi-Wan picked up on the wariness. "Yes, I have a history of disagreeing with the Council's authority. And I too want out Bond kept secret." He patted his Padawan's shoulder. "Which we will do. I have requested we be assigned somewhere other than Darvon. And we are so far away from Coruscant, I doubt we will be called back there." 

Kenobi stared at his hands for a time, obviously still troubled by something. Jinn exercised admirable patience, even mentally, and did not prompt or push his pupil. "Are you sure there are no lingering affects, Master? Nothing of -- no trace of the Dark Side left?" His voice dropped to a trembling whisper. 

"Not even the slightest echo," Jinn assured, emotion thickening his voice. "I have never felt anyone so pure and strong in the Force as you."

Kenobi nodded, falling into silence again. When he glanced at his Master, he was tentative and uncertain. "Some day, will you tell me about Darius?"

Jinn flinched, but his voice was steady and even. "I have struck his name from my heart. There is nothing to say." The deep blue eyes sparkled. "Where once there was Darkness and grief, there is now Light and joy, my son, thanks to you. Let us leave it at that."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, obviously assuaged. Slowly the agitation eased and they settled into a comfortable silence. These were the best of times for their partnership, Jinn decided. The training was challenging and rewarding, the occupational successes compensating, but these quiet moments were priceless. Two Jedi in perfect harmony with each other and the galaxy.

"You know --" Jinn spoke quietly after a time. " -- you know how I feel about you -- my profound pride in your bravery, even if I do disagree with your foolish heroics." Obi-Wan blushed, glancing humbly at his Master. An endearing example of Kenobi's nature -- confident and modest, impulsive, but tenacious. "I was touched by your story that you fabricated for Tor -- about your beginnings as an apprentice. Some of it was true, about the Warrior Bond, and I am grateful that we -- you -- discovered it and you were courageous enough to never give up on it."

"As I am, Master." Studying his mentor's face he continued. "Part of the story was true. About family and the Force-bond we have. You are my family."

Qui-Gon beamed, giving his youth a quick hug. "An attachment I am very happy to return. Out of curiosity, Naaredla is not real, is it?"

"No. It is Alderaan backwards. Your home planet."

Jinn ruffled his hair. "You are a clever Padawan." Chuckling softly, he shook his head, never finding the depths of sentiment, devotion and heroics with his incredible Padawan learner. After a moment he became serious. "I hope you don't really think I treat you like a servant." It was not an entirely earnest question.

Obi-Wan replied not entirely kidding. "Only sometimes, Master." Then he grinned. "Only when you insist my skills in meal preparation need improvement."

"Which is amazing considering that food is what you are always thinking about."

Smile slowly fading, Obi-Wan fiddled with the instruments on the deck. "You told Master Yoda we would be available in two days time. Perhaps you should revise your estimate."

The teasing was too much. Normally Jinn would exact payment by humbling his pupil in a rigorous lightsabre match. Neither of them was physically up to that, so he would have to spar with words. Or give in and let the young one win for a change. Feeling magnanimous, he might just drop the debate. After he proved his point.

He gestured to the cockpit panel. "You are free to try, apprentice."

Kenobi crouched down, with some difficulty with his injured arm. After a moment, something under the panel snapped. "Blasted stars of --" Kenobi sucked in a breath, strongly feelingly Jinn's censure. "I mean ouch."

"Having a problem, apprentice?"

"Just a pinching lever --" Obi-Wan moved to free his finger with his left hand and winced. "Ahhhh."

While Jinn didn't enjoy the boy's suffering, he didn't mind a little reprisal. "You weren't about to use the Force, were you?" He knew that was just the case. "On such a trifle?"

Pride dictated the answer. "No."

Qui-Gon lay on the floor next to his Padawan, only inches from the intent, now strained face. The boy was only eighteen, but sometimes he seemed a child in need of help, and the next moment a brave man too wise for a Master. Looking into the green eyes, Qui-Gon put on a stern expression and tried to mask his amusement with neutrality. "Do you know what I like most about your impatience and impulsiveness, apprentice?"

Wary. "What?"

"It accentuates the certainty that I will have the pleasure of tormenting you for many years to come, because you have so much to learn, Padawan Kenobi." He smiled wickedly. "And you know the most important lesson of all? Never leave yourself vulnerable to attack."

Obi-Wan sensed the intent before the act. "Master, you wouldn't, I'm injured --"

"My targeting is perfect." 

He grabbed Kenobi's sides with both hands and tickled him mercilessly. The stuck finger came free, but by then Kenobi didn't notice or care. The youth was crying for mercy, gasping with laughter, clutching his sides, too weak to push the older, stronger Jedi away. Finally feeling revenge had been exacted, Jinn relinquished, sitting back laughing. He looked forward to many years of teaching and training this student. Sometimes he wished his student was not so adept a pupil, because this old sorcerer did not want to rush through this obligation to his apprentice.

****

THE END


End file.
